kisaku tainted blood
by Kisaku
Summary: a boy grows up with a prophecy that he must live. Kisato, main character, has a twin brother named Mikado. In the end, one must kill the other to save the world.


**Kisaku; tainted blood **

**Part 1 ch. 1 **

I was born in a growing empire. We were the most powerful beings on this planet. We did not care for fighting; so we negotiated instead. The clear blue sky,with the sparkle of the ocean showing in the reflection, made life seem so pleasant, without any care in the world.

We were wrong. I was born with a prophecy before me. I Kisato, was born with a twin brother named mikado. We both played a part in our society and the odds were against both of us. " one shall save our people and restore balance in this world. The other will cause misery and suffering in this world." This was our glorious curse. We were looked upon the most loved people in the world, but also the most hated.

When I was about six, my country was attacked. Hearing children screaming, running for there lives, the women desperatly asking the people to stop and was slaughtered right in front of their own kids. Blood flying every where, the men whistling has they strode into our land.

Me and Mikado was playing by the river when all this was happening. " brother" I said. Sitting on the riverbank kicking my feet with such joy. " Yes, what's the matter?" He sat down beside me and strecthed out his arms and then just sat crisscrossed. " You ever looked in the water and wondered if there was another world beyond us?" Mikado was much more wise then me and much stern. I felt so useless,compare, to him. " Why not, we see each other before us. We are twins, identical, and we see each other. When we look in the water we see our reflection, maybe another side of us we never knew." I could only stare at his green eyes with awe and keep listening to him talk. " When we look at each other, you could say, we our looking at two worlds at the same time . Through my eyes and me by yours. One shall bring balance, one shall bring pain."  
I was enjoying the conversation very much when then we heard footsteps approaching. " Brother I thought this place was off limits to everyone but us." " Shhh," he said. We heard screaming from every angle. I tightened myself and felt my heart beat faster and faster. "Whats going on" I whispered. "Calm down" Mikado said. We saw the intruders and they were soldiers from some other country. They came closer and closer, running for us. "Go for a swim" Mikado said. "wha" before I could let out my word he kicked me out on the river. "Brother! Wait, no youll be killed." I grabbed a tree flowing down the river and looked up the dark sky and then looked quickly back up the riverbank. I saw my brother looking at me, with his huge green eyes. The soldier took his sword and raised it right on top of his head. My brother had one tear going right below his right eye. I too, had that same tear below that eye. He smiled and I could tell that he said  
" I'll always be inside you, don't forget that." the soldier came right down with the sword but all of a sudden my brother just fell to the ground. " What the hell happened to the kid" the soldier said. "No matter, he's dead and the prophecy can't come true." He kicked my brother into the cold icey river. I still clutched to the bark of the tree, waiting for his body to flow down.

Ten years passed and I wondered this world looking for the people who killed my family, no my people. That night I never saw my brother float down. " I promise I'll avenge your death Mikado. Same with my people. "

**The prophecy**

Some say I was the person that brought pain and misery to my people because I was the only one to survive. Others thought that I shall restore balance. " One shall restore balance to this world, one shall bring pain and misery."

* * *

**Ch. 2**

These words echoed in my head; time after time. The world was turning into chaos and bloodshed. Not even children was safe in this lifetime. The towns people low in money. The burned villages and homes. The sky was no longer crystal clear,that you can see your reflection, but instead tainted red; by all the blood that has been lost.

I have been hiding in forest ever since my family has been killed. The animals are quite friendly and the forest is enriched with many fruits. Trees higher then the eye could see. This was my new home for now, once I fulfill my prophecy; I shall restore the life that was once here.

I was sitting under a tree ,relaxing, wondering what I should do next. "Hey don't drop those. There important for the emperor." I hear a twig snap about ten yards away. "what was that" I whispered. I went, with two swords out right beside me, looking for what made that noise. I came quitely not heard and saw three guards walking with a wagon of supplies. "Come on, we need to get going." one guard was in front the other two in the back pulling some crates. " We shall not keep him busy." who would that be I wondered. I grabbed both swords and jump straight out of the bushes.

"Who the hell is that!?" The guards were trying to pull out their swords but was to late. In the air I threw one sword and it hit the one in front right in the neck. Blood started flowing down his neck and then was dead. The other two guards didn't doubt me that easily. I stood before the dead guard and pulled out my sword from his neck. "Who are these for!" I yelled at the soldiers.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The guard was in stance ready to fight. I go in for his head realizing that I had made a mistake. The other guard came from behind me and grabbed the swords from my hand. Then twisted my hands and put both of my swords against my own throat.

"Who are you boy?" The soldier asked walking towards me. I spat straight into his face. "Why you....!" He raised up his sword once more to finish me off. I smiled and thought of my brother. "I'll be coming home" I said. Then all of a sudden a sword came whistling behind the soldier and struck him back in the head. What speed and velocity the sword came by. The guard tightened his grip on my swords. "Who's there...?" Right when he said these words, I used my strength and fliped him over my head. All of a sudden another sword flew straight into the soldiers chest. "Hey watch where you throwing those!" The sword was inches away barely skinning my face. "Sorry about that." a voice said.

A average sized boy came flying out of the tree. The breeze blowing his black short hair, his eyes almost completely black with a hint of blue to them. His speed and accuracy was far more impressive then mine. He landed next to his swords pulling them out of the soldiers. Again, blood must be shed to come to a reason. "Who are you?" I kept the swords out; just in case anything happens. "Don't worry there's no more soldiers. We should be fine for tonight." He put his swords back down by his side and walked to the wagon; as though nothing ever happened.

"Hmmmm anything good today?" he said. He went rummaging through the stuff. I put my swords down and quietly walked behind him. I asked again " Who are you?" I held my breath , hands down by each sword, ready to kill if must. "loosen up and don't put your hands next to your swords so quickly. People could use that against you." I was in shocked, amazed, was he psychic. "If your  
thinking I'm psychic; I am." My head was going to completely just fall off by amazement. "The names Hanaku Tasuka. Just call me Hanaku. It would be rude if the person who asked for a name and didn't return the favor." Hanaku kept looking through the wagon, while I just stand there still stunned by his ability.

"The names Kisato."

"Just Kisato?"

"My name isn't really important."

"Oh is that so?"

He turned around and had a few supplies packed away in a bag behind his cloak. His eyes looking straight into mine. Completely black with just a hint of blue. He looked so serious for a moment and then just smiled. "Nice to meet you," he said. What an oddball I thought.

We continued walking down the path, where we have met. The sky was darkening and the stars were coming out. The night breeze flowing through my hair. You could see the trees whispering to each other and the animals coming out. "Shall we set up a fire?" I was getting pretty tired and wanted to find out more of this complete psycho person. Seriously if I said this in my head, I don't think he'll be able to read my thoughts. "Sure, and to tell you its ok what you think of me." jeez this guys pretty creepy.

We reached a clearing and started a fire. We sat next to it; eyes glistening.

"Why did you help me out back there?"

This was puzzling me sometime now.

"I could tell you wanted something or better yet, revenge someone. Your eyes tell the whole story. I too, want revenge on those soldier bastards."

I didn't really want to talk about my bloody past so I quickly asked,

"Why do you want revenge?"

The little blue spot on his eyes started to turn red.

"They took my sweetheart Kisara away from me when I was about six."

This guy also had a loved one taken from him. Right around my age to, akward.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that"."

"No its fine. I know she's still alive I could still sense her. We should get some sleep, were going to need it."

His eyes returned to the little blue speckle. The moon was sparkling tonight and the stars hidden behind the vast clouds.

**What will become of me: **

The choosen ones must go through three changes in order to find out what destiny has played out before them.

The first task is to find out what your dreams mean and if to follow them or not.

The second task must be that you see your past, present, and future before you.

The last task is up to the person.

* * *

**Ch.3**

The next morning was quite beautiful for a change. The sky clear, the sun shining above us. Me and Hanaku set out for town trying to find out where the emperor was. We heard rumors that he doesn't stay in one spot but jumps from one location to another. Walking down the dirt road I felt like knowing Hanaku alittle bit more.

"How far would you go to try to save Kisara?"

He said plain out and so confident,

"I will die for her."

I kept quiet for the rest of the time.

I could see the sky darkening with that tainted blood color. The trees that we passed burned to rubbish. The road looked like the ending of our world. We reached the city and was not expecting what we saw. It was no city but a graveyard. People lying under little burnt twigs just to keep warm. You see children trying to cry but all there tears were used up. Dead bodies being carried to the river.

"Such sadness and sorrow. Why did it have to come to this?"

"With your mind so full of images of these people you will not be able to concentrate on your goal in front of you."

Hanaku reminded me of my brother very wise and thoughtful. We walked around looking for any people that looked well enough to tell us some information. We saw a man around his twenties trying to help some children out. He looked pretty well for what had happened. He was dirtied up and a little injured by his chest but he looked fine.

"Hey what happened here?"

I tried to sound reassuring.

"The emperor came through here and made a big speech. Everything seemed fine but all of a sudden he told his soldiers to crush the city. Such a beautiful city with little markets and the lovely sculptures that represented our city."

Hanaku then asked

"What did he say"

The man looked sad and puzzled when he said his words.

"He said,

" This is a lovely town and well organized. The future generations shall feel warmth when they look at these monuments. This how ever is our reflection in the water of this world. This city couldve been marvelous but it happened like this instead."

" That's what he told us. I couldn't understand what he meant though."

The man continued his help with the people.

What does that mean I wondered. What couldve been but instead actual happened.

"His words trouble me Hanaku"

I felt so lost. Hanaku started walking down the dirt road, passing by the crying children. He handed them an apple from his backpack. "Here you go. I know its not much but I hope this helps." So caring, treating others first before himself. I ran down the path to catch up. "What do you feel about his words?" we kept walking until we reached the river.

"I feel as though its a riddle that we must solve in order to accomplish our dreams."

He looked at me and then in the sky. The sky was dark but also glowing of lightness. As though blood has entered heaven and its battleing to see who will win. I looked up too, wondering where my brother was.

"We should rest here tonight,"

Hanaku said. We set up a fire and layed down on the cold earth's rocks. We looked up at the night sky and wondering what tomorow will hold for us.

**The prophecy**

Two brothers given a destiny. They must both endure the hardships. One shall turn to evil the other shall be the protector of this world. If time is correct by the words of ancients then one must kill the other to restore balance.

* * *

**Ch. 4**

The days seemed to be getting shorter and shorter. The blood was winning in the war between heaven and people were still dying. The night's sky was clearing away of stars. More forest and cities were being burned or destroyed.

What I'm I suppose to do; I wondered. Hanaku and I were walking down the river looking to find the emperor. We figured that we'll follow the darkness to find him. The day was darker and I felt that fate was going against me.

"so Mr. Psychic what shall we do next?"

"look up at the sky." he said.

I wasn't paying attention when walking along the bank.

"What is it?"

I looked up and saw darkness and the blood air. Supposedly I was looking the wrong way because Hanaku grabbed my head and pointed it towards the sky in front of us. In the dark sky there was a small little spot of light.

"What do you suppose that is?" Hanaku asked.

"Something very important that we must go get"

We started running down the path towards that one speckle of light. Seeing my reflection in the river, I remembered what my brother said about our reflections. I smiled and kept running; never looking back twice.

"Why are we in such a rush?"

"Just keep running. I'll explain everything after; once we get what I need."

We reached the spot where the speckle of light was. We came to a little clearing, with trees surrounding us. We heard birds chirping in the air. A light breeze came and I had a funny feeling. I put my hands down by my swords ready to strike.

"Duck!" Hanaku said.

I quickly ducked and a soldier came flying through the air. Hanaku already drawn out his sword and cut right through the soldier's right arm. I could tell we weren't alone. I thought something like this would happen.

"Do as I say and we should be fine."

I was ready to fight to death. Ten guys flew out of the trees; circling around us. It looked as though the men were hiding something.  
"Do you have, what I think you do!"

I put my swords in stance ready to kill. A breeze swept by and my hair covered my face, also Hanakus.

"How would you possible know what we have boy?"

All the guards closed in and was about to strike.

"Summersualt to your left!"

I did what he told me to and a soldier skinned my left leg. Hanaku swung out his sword and hit the guard straight into his knee.

"Fight back to back."

I quicklyed put my back to his and we were fighting the guards as though it was just like dancing. I grabbed his arm and flung him into the sky. Hanaku looked like an eagle ready to kill his prey. All the soldiers were paying attention to him and forgot about me. I quicklyed sliced off the heads that were furthest away from and blood flying every where. Hanaku threw down one sword straight down on the soldiers head. Then came crashing down. Took his other sword and cut the nearest guy to him in pieces. A guard on the side of him grabbed Hanaku sword and stabbed him right through his arm.

"ahhhh!"

Hanaku took out the sword and cut the guys hands and feet off straight away. The remaining soldiers left, running for their lifes. I quickly ran to him.

"Are you alright?"

I stood before him looking scared. Hanaku was laying down on the floor holding onto his flesh wound.

"Yeah, perfectly fine. I just love loosing blood."

"Go in my bag, I should have some bandages in their."

I quickly sat him up and took his bag and looked inside. I found the bandages and started taping Hanaku up.

"You think I could become a mummy?"

"Just shut up," I said.

After a few minuets I was done.

"So what is it that your looking for?"

"Oh something.... you think I could leave you here for a moment and look around?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

I began to look around the trees that the guards were on. Found it! I came flying out of the sky so happy. Smiling as I went down on the cold earth ground.

"Whats that?"

"Its just a little chest with something very rare in it."

"Why don't you open it?"

Hanaku looked puzzled by my happy expression.

"Well ok but I can't show you what it is."

"alright then."

I opened the chest facing backwards towards Hanaku. Right when I opened it my emotions changed. I was go longer happy but mad and sad.

"So is it the thing you were looking for?"

Hanaku stood up and started walking towards me,

"Yeah its fine."

I quicklyed put it back in the chest.

"Lets go set up camp for tonight."

"Alright then."

Hanaku walked down the path a bit but turned around and saw Kisato still sitting in the exact same spot. Looking towards the sky, Hanaku asked

"Hey is something the matt...."

The sky caught his attention. What happened with that one speckle of light. Its just darkness now.

"Ok ready lets go."

Kisato was right next to Hanaku in a blink of an eye. They both walked down the river and sat up camp. Hanaku was suspicious of Kisato but thought it was nothing.

That night the moon was out. The stars were shining brighter as usual and there was no breeze. Both boys thought that this night should never end.

**The prophecy**

Two boys were born to either destroy this world or restore the balance. Both brothers gained a gift in order to see what there fate has set upon them. If given a sword then that person is filled with darkness. If given a book it will represent that person as wise and mature.

* * *

**Ch. 5**

That night, I had horrible nightmares. I dreamt that I was killing children. I took both my swords and killed for fun. I saw blood fly every where and I enjoyed it. I even licked the blood off of my swords. I looked at my self from above. What's going on? were am I? I looked around while my body was having fun creating chaos. No.... It can't be. My body was killing our own people. I couldn't tell at first since the buildings were burned and there was no reflection in the sky. This is my homeland. Should I go back and see what happened to i?

I woke up screaming and saw Hanaku right next to me.

"Is everything ok? You were screaming quite a bit last night."

He seemed very concerned with his face in a still puzzled manner.

"Yeah its alright. I know where we must go next though."

"Where would that be?" he asked.

"Were going to my home country."

We set off with our paths in front of us. Hanaku to save his love and I who will restore this world. The sky seemed to darken even more, when walking towards my homeland.

"Oh, were going to_Aio Sora_ huh?"

I was quite impress of Hanaku. No one really knew the old name of my country.

"Yes, I have business to attend to. I have to follow my dreams in order to find what I need."

I saw smoke heading on the sky from my land.

"No! Tell me its not true!"

I started running now towards the old city. I couldn't hear the kids playing or even women talking to each other. The smoke got heavier and heavier as I was getting closer. Hanaku started running to catch up.

"What happened.....?"

His face turned to shadows. We both saw it. My country engulfed into flames and blood. Who would do this. I looked all around and saw the same exact children I killed on the floor dead. My face turned into horror when I saw the same exact women also on the floor dead. One man came from the ground and was trying to get the pieces of boulder off his leg.

"Anyone! Can anyone help me."

He was screaming as though a poignant sword has already killed his life. Hanaku rushed over to help the old man.

"Hey! Get over here and help me out."

Hanaku was already trying to lift the earth's crust but couldn't budge it. I ran by him and tried to help the guy out. The man took one look at my eyes and then at my waist.

"No, don't help me! Your the one who came last night and killed all the people."

The man was trying to just kill himself now.

"What are you talking about? He was with me all night."

Hanaku looked at me and then back at the guy. The man was dying. His breath shortening after every sentence he said.

"The person who came was a young man...... He had giant green eyes and most importantly....."

He pointed to the third sword on my waist. "He carried the deadly sword that could destroy the world." With his last breath he died.

Hanaku stopped trying to budge the rock and stared at my eyes.

"What does he mean Kisato?"

His face grew like a father's; trying to find out the truth to his son.

"My names Kisato Nagisaka. I was born with a prophecy before me. I must either cuase mast destruction or restore balance on this world. I do not find out what side I am on because our ancestors can't see so clearly in the future. This sword can only be held by the one who will destroy this world. I think I am the one turning evil."

Hanaku didn't say anything he sat there and listened to every word.

"Hmmm but I don't quite think you are the one. By prophecy you have a twin. What would happen if you could both wield that power? I think that you are fighting both fates inside you."

Hanaku reminds me so much of my brother.

"I see your point. Lets get going. I don't know where to go next but I think I could figure out what will happen because of my dreams. "

We continued our journey towards the dark part of the sky.

Night fell upon us and the blood air was gone. I wondered, why does the bloody mist go away at night. We saw more burnt trees on our way and less and less water in the river. I couldn't see any animals for miles.

"Lets get some sleep."

I was pretty tired, trying to figure out what my destiny has before me. I fell straight to sleep wondering what my dreams has in store for me.

"Brother come back!"

I was back in my dreams again, this time running to catch up to my brother. It was darkness, running on nothing but the tainted blood air. Then all of a sudden my brother left; disappeared out of thin air.

"Where did you go!?"

I looked all around but saw the blood that has been taken from everyones life. All of a sudden I was walking on the water.

"Whats going on?"

I started seeing my brother and I sitting in the reflection. I couldnt believe what I was seeing.

"Do you ever think that ate reflections ate another world?"

I saw myself that one day when everything was ruined. Wait..... What's going on. Our reflections.....another world. I'm I in this other world. The image of me and my brother disappeared.

"Hello."

Out of nowhere my brother popped up.

"Is that really you."

I quickly turned around and he vanished again.

"Yes."

what's going on?

He then was breathing right down my neck.

"Go to the spot where you saw me last."

He seemed so stern.

"Mikado is that truly you?"

I turned around and he was gone. All of a sudden I was falling down towards the earth. I saw all the pain and missery from children to women being harassed. What has this world come to. All of a sudden I fell into a river and woke up.

I was all drenched on the riverbank.

"What happened....."

"Your ok, you floated down the river. You were sleep walking and you just walked into the river. I chased after you, but it took awhile before I got you."

I looked up the bank and we were down quite a ways. I got up and coughed up some water.

"We need to get going," I said. "We must go back to my homeland; someone should be waiting there."

"Who will be there?" Hanaku asked.

I looked now straight at his eyes and said plain out,

"My brother."

We were back to my homeland once again.

"Hey Kisato, why do they call this place _Aio Sora_?"

we were walking past all the corpses and burned buildings.

"This empire had a clear blue sky and it sparkled. The water was so clear that you could see the reflection in the sky. My home was the blue sky. Now it is tainted with blood and I could never forget myself."

I was in front of Hanaku while we were walking to the river. Hanaku looked all around high and low and just whistled a sad little tune.

"What if your brother is here? How do you know that he'll even show?"

We reached the river and I just sat down kicking my feet in front of me; touching the water.

"I don't know to tell you the truth. I just have a feeling to come here."

We sat their until the day has ended and night has come upon us. I started to stand up and stretching out my body. My heart stopped for a second and I thumped to the ground. Hanaku turned me over and I had one tear going down my right eye. Hanaku then kicked me in the water. I saw the darkness coming back into this world. I couldnt feel the icey water. To could barely see the same tree I held on to, ten years ago. I never felt the water pushing me but instead let me sink. I sunk deeper and deeper, never feeling an end. The bubbles every where and the water such a crystal blue. Oh my how beautiful it was.

The darkness came back like in my dream. I stood there, wondering what u should so next. " Brother! Brother! Where are you?" I screamed at the top of my lungs and still no answer. I walked around but it seemed as though your just walking into place. Out of no where a red glowing figure came. It seemed as though he warped through space and cut a bit of time.

"Who are you; or better yet what are you?"

I reached down for my swords but they werent there. Not even the chaos sword was there. What's going on? The glowing died down and I could barely make out who it was.

"How? What happened?"

I bent down to my knees and started to cry. I could see my brother with the chaos sword in his hand. I saw his hair covering his face but saw the bright green eyes. I used to look in my reflection in the water and thought it was Mikado. He stood before me looking down.

"you must see the past, present, and future by your eyes. This alone will not accomplish your goal but it will help." His words so cold.

The glow brightening up again.

"Im sor......" the words didn't get to fully come out of my mouth.

Warmth..... what is this? I looked up and saw Mikado looking straight down at me crying. My heart was on the choas sword still pumping. I looked up and I could see my reflection with my brother sitting by the riverbank. The last thing I could hear was from Mikado was those words on that regretful day.

"When we look at each other,you could say, that were looking at two worlds at the same time."

I know truly now what  
side of the prophecy I had taken.

I Nagisaka Kisato, was the one who destroyed this world. I closed my eyes and was ready to die. I could see a white light getting brighter and brighter. What is going to become of me............?


End file.
